Egg
by Chriskratt99
Summary: An egg. and a boy. well, its just joey attempting to raise a chick, and now he knows what his mother and father went to when his teacher tries to take the baby chick from him...
1. Chapter 1

"Mom do you have an egg?" "An egg? What type? Easter, chocolate..." "Mom a goddamn breakfast egg..." "Oh there's some in the fridge why?" "I need it for school." She chuckled, and Joey smirked. "Laugh it up chuckles..." "What?" She smirked, and handed him an egg. "So its for science I perceive..." "Why yes how did you know?" "Uff son you have it easy... An egg is nothing... You try being annoyed day and night by this stupid electronic baby... He was like a robot baby... And damn he never let me get any sleep..." "Why?" "I was 10 then..." "Oh... Did you have partners?" "Absolutely." "Who was your partner?" "Chris..."

A while later, Joey smiled. "This is gonna be a piece of cake... Its just an egg." "There's alot more to parenting than that son... Its tough believe me..." "Oh really?" "Yes it is son..." "Pretend child... That's a laugh... Pretend husband and wife... That's a huge laugh..." "How about real child, real husband and wife?" Damn, he was outsmarted by his own father. "Mom dad is parenting hard?" "Well, depends on the child..."

Joey's POV

The next day, I looked at my egg. It was bright and shiny, and it looked kind of adorable dare I say... I named it Egward, and my pretend wife giggled. "What? That's our fake son's name. Egward." "Egward is a ridiculous name..." "But its MY son and I get to name it whatever I want!" "No it is not!" "I think I'll leave with my child!" "Who cares?!" I left, and dad gave me a surprised look. "You ok?" "Yea I'm fine... Poor Egward misses his fake mommy..." Dad picked it up, and smiled at it. "Don't worry little buddy..."

That night, I set Egward down in his little crib I made for him. It was like a real one, but much much smaller... I tucked him in, and saw a little tear on it. "Don't cry Egward..." I picked it up, and rocked it. "I hope your mother decides to come back to us soon... I miss her too..." I kissed it, and didn't notice mom and dad watching me. They were whispering, and mom smiled at dad. "He's growing up so fast... Look at him he's so responsible..." "Ik Aviva..."

The following morning, I put a little bit of hair on Egward's head, which was seriously just my facial hair. I had been shaving that morning so I glued it on his head. He looked cute, so I added a some cute baby eyes, a nose, and a mouth on the egg. I also grabbed a piece of cloth, and made some clothes for him. When I came for breakfast, mom giggled when she saw the egg. "Gosh that egg looks like he isn't an egg... And are those your hairs?" I laughed, and dad started laughing with coffee in his mouth. "What's his name?" Martin asked, and I smiled. "Egward..." "Egward Kratt... Has a funny ring to it." "I just realized it too mom thanks for realizing it first." She shook her head laughing, and I picked up the egg. "Come on little buddy, time for school. Gotta catch the bus..." "Your father will take you today..." "Yes I just need to put on my..." "Chris you're wearing your shoes..."

On the ride to school, I looked at my fake child. "You seem so focused on your egg..." "When are you and mom gonna have another baby?" "Now that's outta the topic son..." "Oh I just like how he looks... Now... When are you and mom gonna have another baby?" "Not yet son..." "Dad you say that every year..." "Fine... Your mother is expecting a baby..." "That's great!" "Yea... Hows it coming along with your egg?" "Good. Except he misses his mommy..." "What happened?" "His mommy and I fought, and well, he wants his mommy." "Oh Egward those types of things happen anywhere... Especially in relationships..."

That night, I take my fake son out for a walk. I guess I looked pretty dorky because some people looked at me while I walked by them.

A month later, I awoke to some chirping noises. I looked at it, and it was my egg, hatched. I dressed quickly, and ran downstairs. "Mom! Dad! Guys!" "Why in so much of a hurry its only 6am?" "No mom something happened to my egg!" "What happened to your egg Joey?" Martin asked me, and smirked. "Its a chick!" "A girl or a baby chicken." "A baby chicken!" "I thought I gave you an edible egg not a real one..." "Well it isn't mom!" I showed her the chick, and then the hatched egg. "Ay the little things..." She smiled, and dad smirked. "Well well my boy is now a real father to a chicken..." "Well not entirely... He's not a rooster bro..." "Ik that... I'm not..." Mom gave him the signal that meant shut up already to him.

When I went to class, the teacher asked me, "Joey were is the egg?" "It hatched Mister..." "How?" "I dunno..." "Then why is everybody else' egg eaten or thrown at the wall?" "I dunno..." "Well, Joey, congratulations u r the only one who completed the assignment... Now hand over the chick." "No!" I held the chick against me, and he tried to pull it away from me. "Give it Joey." "No! Egward is my fake child!" Gosh, now I know what mom felt like when her parents tried to take me away from her and dad... "Its too much responsibility for you." "I don't care! All people want is to kill a loved one! And how do I know? I went thru the same thing!" I returned to my seat, covered in tears. Egward hopped into my shirt pocket, and fell asleep. "Yea... Take a nap son... You're safe with daddy..." I petted him, and he chirped sleepily. "Go right ahead son... Daddy's right here..." He felt my warmth, and fell asleep on me. The joys of being a parent...

When my chicken was a year old, I met my baby brother Isaiah. He was the cutest baby, and when I saw mom and dad's happy faces, I remembered when Egward hatched himself into an chick. I wanted to take care of Isaiah, to prove that I am a responsible father. "Joey you can help out your father... He wants to be a responsible father too..." "Ok..." "I'll start you off..." Mom handed me Isaiah, and dad set him in my arms right. I rocked him, and felt happy. I was holding my baby brother... The one I had been waiting for 12 years of my life...

As he grew up a bit, he became fond of me and thought I was his father. I kept telling him the man with the green jacket was his father, but he ain't listen to me. All he wanted mom for was for his milk... Nothing else... I started to part myself from him, and now that I am 13, I had to start looking for a girl... Isaiah didn't like it when I left, so he cried everytime I left. I felt bad for taking mom and dad's child, so I tried to spend my time away from him, but he didn't like it at all. Mom stresses out alot now...

**A/N An egg huh... you think that is easy? you try rasing a child of your own joey my boy... its not the same *smirks***

**Joey: OH be Quiet...**

**Me: NEVA! *laughs***

**Joey: Weirdo...**

**ME: oh look who is talking... *gives hima noogie***

**joey: Dont touch my hair! *fixes it***


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's POV

Well... I haven't found a girlfriend yet, and I'm starting to get a bit desperate. The school dance is coming up soon, and everyone has a date but me... But that same day, I was smiling watching my chick sleep, when a new girl came in. I looked up, and my eyes widened... She was the most beautiful girl ever... She had curly red hair, and beautiful blue eyes... She was a farm girl, new to new jersey. But I didn't care... It was her personality and self that interested me. I saw that every seat in the room was taken except one next to me... So the teacher told her to sit down next to me... Everyone made a weird face, and when she sat next to me, I realized she was a bit TOO close to me... Her leg was touching mine, and that's when the chick woke up. It cheeped happily, and she awed at it. "Aww... Its so cute where did you get it?" "Oh it was a project we had a year ago..." I smiled, and blushed. She petted the chick, and it cheeped. I smiled, and during lunch, I caught her lonely at a table. "This seat taken?" "No..." I sat down, and I scooted a bit closer to her. She giggled, and I felt nervous. Soon, she pointed at a poster, and I smiled. "That's the spring dance..." "Do you have a partner?" She asked me nervously, and I sighed. "Nope..." "Why not you're a very cute boy... You look like Chris Kratt..." "He's my father..." "Wow really! That just makes you amazing!" I blushed, and she smiled. "Want to be my partner for the dance?" "What me? I can't dance..." "Who said you can't Joey?" "I can't..."

"Joey you're like your mother... Just let the happiness be inside you..." She smiled at me, then kissed my cheek. "See you later, cutie..." She winked at me, and I blushed and sighed... The chick looked at me, and cheeped. "Yeup son... I might have just found the right woman..."


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, was the dance. I told dad about my crush on the new girl, and he told me to take it easy on asking her out... So I did... My father is 28 either way so I trust him alot. When I got to her house, because I had a license and dad had let me borrow his car, I went up and knocked at her door. "Hello?" "Oh you're Chris Kratt's kid!" I don't like being called Chris' kid... I like being called Joey. Or dipper. Other than that I'm very sensitive about what u call me... So either way, she shows up at the door, and I smile and bow down. "You look lovely..." She giggled, and kissed my cheek. "You too..." I blushed, and led her to my car. "You drive?" "Yep!" "Where is the chick?" "Right here..." I patted the compartment, and she opened it up. And sure enough, there was my little boy, in a little suit. She giggled, and I began driving. When we arrived at school, I paid our entrance and right away, the slow mushy music started... I doubt dad or mom ever liked it, more or less because they had me by the time they were my age... So she pulls me onto the floor, and grabs me by the arms and she makes me dance. When the song ended, she was in my arms, and we were so close to our lips touching when I realized what I was doing... And pulled away. She seemed kind of sad I pulled away from our near kiss, and I lead her over to the snack table. "Punch?" "Yea sure." We began drinking, and something tasted funny in my punch, so I grabbed some juice instead. When I was done we were in the corner of the gym, and we were talking. "Where are you from?" "My mother is French... I live on a farm what about you?" "I am a Wildkratt's kid." "Those kids that help them out?" "No I AM a Wildkratt's kid... 2 of the crew members are my parents..." "Who?" "Chris and Aviva, the one that likes climbing and the technical engineer..." I smiled, and she smiled back. "Must be fun... How old are your parents?" "28..." "Wow that young Joey?" "Yeup... Hey I never got your name... What is it?" "Jackie." "Wow that's a beautiful name..." "Thanks... Isn't Joey a baby kangaroo?" "Well my parents named me Joey because dad said that when I was born, I would peek out of my blanket then go back in quickly." "Like a baby kangaroo..." She giggled, and smiled. "How old were ur parents when they had you?" "14." "We are near that age I better be careful..." She smirked, and I blushed. That night, I saw it was early, and I drove up to a cliff. We watched the stars for a while, then out of no where we dragged ourselves into a long make out session... When we were done, I realized that my birthday was tomorrow, and that I had just committed a huge mistake... The next day, I went to school as usual, and I realized that nobody paid attention to me... Which wasn't unusual... Tho inside... I wondered... Had I lost a friend because of this "special night"? Or had I made a friend?

About a week later, I was looking through my papers, looking for something. That's when Jackie came up, and tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Joey?" "Yea?" "This isn't working out..." She left, and I sighed. So I lost a friend... That afternoon I went home sadly, and I dumped my things in my room. I'm a very sensitive guy actually... I may seem tough and scary but really, I wouldn't hurt a fly... So I hugged myself, and thought this... If I could do things again... That's what dad always thinks when he is sad... So I laid in bed until it was sleeping time. Dad came to tuck me in as always, and was holding my baby brother. "Hey son, give me a sec I'm gonna tuck in ur bro ok?" "Ok dad..." When he came back, he sat on my bed, and I looked up at him. "What's wrong son? Girl problems?" "How did you know?" "Because I committed the same stupid mistake as you..." "How did you know!" "Son that's exactly what I felt when I let my hormones get the best of me... I wasn't thinking... I lost your mom for a while... She was my best friend since early childhood, and well... One day I just... Well... I just wasn't thinking..." "Why?" "As I said... I let my hormones and mind get the best of me... Was this what your heart told you told u to do?" "No..." "Then?" "You're right dad... I wasn't thinking... And because of that... I lost my only friend..." He tucked me in, and at about midnight, I woke up again, and saw my chick sleeping soundly, so I walked downstairs quietly. Dad was there with mom, just hugging. He had his arm wrapped around her, and I haven't seen them do that in a while. "Mom? Dad?" They turned their heads to face me, smiling. "Shouldn't you be in bed son?" "Can't sleep..." "Oh..." "Anything wrong?" "I lost my only friend..." "So that's it... You crossed the line didn't you..." "Yes mom..." "Why?" "My hormones got the best of me I shouldn't have listened to it..." "And what happened?" "I haven't seen Jackie in a while... And when I do I notice she is a bit more fuller." "Then you've got a baby, son..." "A baby?" "Didn't ur teacher explain this in like 5th grade?" "Yes but why?" "Reproduction..." "I'm a stupid boy face it..." "No you're not son..." "Yes I am!" "Listen son... Do what is right..." "What am I going to do..." I began crying, and mom hugged me. "Don't worry son... It will work out I promise..." "No it won't!" "Yes it will..." WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?! I screamed in my head, and I realized that either way... I was gonna get in trouble with her parents...

About 9 months later, I came home one day after school. I was tired, and hungry, and when I sat down at the table, mom served me my lunch. Soon there was a knock at my door, and I opened it but there was no one there except a baby, a box, and a note attached to the box. I brought the box and the baby inside, and I read the note. "Thanks alot Joey Kratt... -Jackie Michel." I looked at the baby, and he looked back at me. He had curly reddish brown hair, and had my brown eyes. He had Jackie's nose, and my laughter... "My son?" The baby looked back up at me when I mentioned son, so he MUST be my creation... Damn it. I decided to tell dad, but he wasn't in the Tortuga right now... He was out on am adventure with Martin, and mom was busy trying to keep up with the brothers, because they are like children, Isaiah, her inventing, and about me... Well not much... I'm a mature boy... I guess...

When the kratts came back, they both collapsed on the floor, tired, sweaty... "What happened to you two?" "R-Running... After a cheetah then getting chased by one..." Mom and Koki giggled at how childish and stupid the bros where... But they didn't care less because they were their husbands... Then my baby crawled up to them, and Chris looked suspiciously up at mom, oops, meant dad er whatever! Either way, he got a bit suspicious. Mom looked confused, and I grabbed him. "No son." "He's your kid?" Martin asked, and he tickled the baby, which I still had no name for. "Yea..." Dad smiled at me, his sweat pouring down his face and his body. "Chris Martin take a bath!" Mom giggled, and Chris, dad, em its the same thing...laughed and smiled. "Ok I'll be right back..." The next day at school, I felt bad when Jackie sat next to me for science... She scooted about 15 feet away from me, and I felt so bad I even flunked my easy science quiz. Eventually I started dropping my grades until they called my parents in for a conference about my behavior and progress... So then they asked my parents what I had that was wasting time... My mom remained silent... She knew I hated video games, and I only used my laptop for work. Then, the teacher asked me if I had anything that worried me, and the dean was watching me, so I had to speak up. "M-My son..." "Why do you have a son?" "Its a long story..." "Well if its distracting you, you have to do something about it. Have you tried adoption or foster care?" Mom stood up and excused herself, then walked away. I knew what was wrong... The same thing happened to her... She didn't like this anymore... "No I don't want my son taken away!" "Well I'm sorry but you have to give him up..." I began to cry... It hurt my feelings because I had a baby chick and a baby boy... Dad remained silent... He looked angry... Not at me but at the teacher.

After that... My whole world started falling apart... Mom and dad had started fighting about a year earlier, but it eventually led dad to almost killing mom in one, and she left and divorced him. Then dad found a better life for himself and took Isaiah with him, leaving me behind... He also signed the divorce papers... Then Martin and Koki found a good job and fame, and well, they left with their kids. Last... It was jimmy z... He found a girl and left... I was all alone... I had about 7 spots to fill... They were my family... Now its only my 2 kids and I, living from pay check to pay check... I wondered if there was a good life for me out there... But I am always wrong... My chick turned into a rooster, and he and my son Alex had a close relationship. Roos, the rooster, never bit or pecked Alex, because he had known him since birth...

After a while, I had to do a family tree... Actually, it was an oral report about my family for 11th grade... So when I was called, I stood quietly for about 5 minutes, then my eyes watered. I covered my face with my paper, and I cried through the paper. "I don't have any family... All I have is my son... My son and my pet rooster..." I walked back to my seat, covered in tears. "Why don't you have any?" "My girlfriend left me with my kid... And then the crew, when they spilt up, no one bothered asking if I needed any place to accommodate myself or even help... I live pay check to pay check... My son has always wanted a new pair of shoes... I can't even afford that..."

Near Christmas time, we had to do the gift exchange... So I scraped up something and bought a pack of pencils and some crayons and a drawing pad... When I got my present, I saw that it was different than the rest... It was a bit bigger, and had all the students' signatures on it, even a couple small notes... When I opened it, everyone was happy. I cried in happiness... I could finally give my son what he wanted thanks to my peers... They even put money in it... They kept telling me to keep everything... Every single dollar and penny in there... Was mine... I felt so happy... When I told them I would do anything for them... They said I owed nothing... They did this for me... Because I was always a special boy and even tho I didn't see it... Many people did... When the teacher hugged me, I felt like I was in mom's arms again. They were so comforting and warm... I needed that... Then everyone hugged me... But there was one girl who didn't seem happy... It was Jackie... I recognized her easily, and I walked up to her. "Joey get away from me..." Grinch... "Aww don't be mean to poor Joey Jackie..." "Why?" "Look at him... He's a very sensitive guy... Don't ruin his Christmas..."

Later that week, it was Christmas for real... It had been snowing, and the teacher asked me if I wanted to stay at her place for the holidays... "Um sure... But I have a..." "You can bring them... I love roosters... And I wouldn't mind having a small kid around..." "Oh ok..." So that week, I smiled the whole day... She had an older daughter, who was about 3, and she wanted to stay up all night with Alex to see Santa, but they both fell asleep by midnight... So I set them in bed, and I went to sleep in the guest room... That's when I decided to look around... I found a picture frame, and saw it was a picture of me and the whole crew... But in one picture, there was one where dad was holding me. I was a baby I could tell... "What are you looking at?" I was startled, my teacher always sneaks up on me like that. "Nothing just this picture..." "Oh..." She put it in the drawer, and closed it. "What's wrong?" "That's nothing Joey... Get to bed or Ill quiz ya tomorrow..." She smirked, and I went to bed. When she left I kept looking at the pics she had around. I found another pic that was actually my teacher and dad, she on his shoulders and dad carrying her. "Mom?" "What are you talking about I told you to go to bed already Joey..." She looked at the picture, and put it back in the drawer. "Your father and I are just friends Joey..." She sighed sadly, and I looked up at her. "Wait... Not even friends..." "Why what happened?" "You won't get it..." "I will tell me..." "Your father and I... It didn't work out the way we planned... I always thought I could get him back through you..." "But dad... He doesn't care about me more or less he cares about mom..." "Really? That's... I... Don't know what to say..." "Why?" "B-Because..." She started to cry, and I felt bad. I had just made a teacher cry... I hugged her, and she hugged me back. I thought about how much she resembled mom, then I thought I was crazy... A while later, it became morning. She looked like she had stopped crying through out the night, but still felt sad... She smiled a bit, and pointed to a gift. "That's yours Joey..." "Mine?" "Yeup..." I opened it, and I smiled. It was some new clothes... I had always wanted my very own new pair of jeans, a jacket, and a shirt, and even some new uniforms and school pants. The next day, I sit quietly at the the living room, and start thinking. "Daddy can we go out to the snow and play?" "Well by me yes just ask Ms. Corcovado..." When they came back, Dylan, her daughter, and Alex run outside.

"Now that they're outside... Can we talk Joey?" "Um sure..." "You know how I have been hiding those pictures of your father from you?" "Well yea..." "And remember how I said that our relationship didn't work out?" "Well yes." "That's because I'm your mother... I just didn't want you to be alone... That's why when I divorced your father I finished my schooling and became a high school teacher... Just so I could be closer to you..." "Oh... But why?" "Son... He took your baby brother... I miss both of them alot... And the girl... Is your little sister... When Chris left me, I didn't know I was pregnant until a couple weeks after..." "Oh... Do you love dad?" "Of course I do..." "He doesn't... He told me then said he never wanted to be my father..." "Like before..." She sighed, and I felt bad for existing for once... Well, I always do... But maybe at home I have no one but my rooster and Alex, but at school I have people who have always cared for me... Who take me as one of their own...

After a while, I wanted to find dad... At least to talk to him... So I did, and when I found him... He closed the door on my face... Then I went to go see Jackie, and she opened the door for once... "Please Jackie..." "What do you want?!" "I just want you to be my girl again..." "Why? I have this little guy..." "He looks like Alex..." "That's because he is his twin brother..." "What? He had a twin?" "Yea... I gave you Alex and I kept Anthony..."


	4. Chapter 4

About a while later, I wake up and see Jackie standing there. "Oh you're finally awake..." "W-What happened?" "You got knocked out for a while but you seem alright..." I sat up, and the little boy named Anthony looked at me. "Daddy are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine..." "Oh you must be Joey Kratt nice to meet you..." It was her father. He was a tall man, that had an American accent, and he shook my hand. I still felt a bit dizzy from being knocked out, and I looked up at him. "Joey Kratt can we talk?" "Um... Alright..." I stand up a bit wobbly, and he led me to a room. He closed the door, and I gulped. "Well Joey now that you are a father, I must let you know something..." "W-What?" "You break my daughter's heart..." He made a , I'll kill you sign, and I gulped a bit harder. "Now tell me... Why did you do this with my daughter?" I gulped because really... I had no clue but I loved his daughter... After this little talk, he gave me a little ring box. He smiled at me, and I looked up at him. "You're letting me to marry your daughter?" "Joey... She loves you alot she just has a bit of trouble demonstrating her love for you..." "R-Really?" "Yes she does..." "Oh..." "So go out there and ask her buddy..." "B-But I don't know how..." "How hard can it be to say Will you marry me?" "Well ok..."

I walk to the room, where she is with Anthony. "Hey Jackie?" "Yea Joey?"


	5. Chapter 5

I knelt down, and pulled out the ring box. "W-will you marry me?" "Yes!" I stood up, and slid the ring on her finger. I couldn't wait to tell my son that his mother and I were engaged...

That afternoon, I was eating, and Alex looked at me. "Daddy?" "Yes?" "Do I have a mother?" "Yes you do I'm engaged to her..." "Really? Can I meet her?" "Sure... Tomorrow..."

About a year later, me and Jackie married. One thing that was sad, was that the day after we married, her father died... I felt sad too... He was the one that let me marry his daughter and he cared for his daughter as much as I cared about her... So he left his farm in my name... I really didn't know much about farming, because not only I was raised with technology, well, that didn't matter because I am a nerd... Well, I wasn't really good with farming, but Jackie taught me... She was good at farming, but I told her to take a very long break because she was expecting my child again. Also, my parents were expecting their 3rd child, at least I hope so... And the funny thing is... Both dad and I have girls on the way... Either way, one morning I walk up to see that Roos was with a chicken... They were hiding something, and I tell Roos to move a bit so I could get the eggs. But turns out there was 2 eggs. Roos seemed a bit aggressive. "Hey hey watch it!" I looked at him, and he clucked as in saying, "Don't you dare..." "What I have too..." Both the birds seemed happy, and I shrugged and walked to collect the rests of the eggs...

After I came back, I walked into the room, and saw Jackie holding a baby. "Honey?" I asked, and she smiled at me. "Shh..." She showed her to me, and she was beautiful... Like her mother. "Have you told the twins yet?" "Yea..." "And what did they say?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Nothin'..." She smiled, and I then I received a call from mom. Actually, dad had gotten back together with mom... Wait. I'm dumb its their 4th child. FOURTH CHILD?!

A couple of years passed, and I wanted to have another baby. In fact, Jackie surprised me one night. She dragged me into the bed, kissing me on the lips. She unbuttoned my shirt really quickly, and she smiled. "You're so strong Joey..." "Being a farmer has his advantages eh baby?" "Yeup." She ran her hands on my hairy pecs, because I was too lazy to shave, anyway, she made her way down to my belt, and I heard it unbuckle. My pants fell down, and she giggled. "Without belt your pants fall down?" "Yea..." I blushed,and she pulled off my boxers. I stood before her naked, and she gave me a flirty smirk, waiting for me to make my move. So I pulled off her clothes, and she kissed my mouth with alot of force grabbing me as I humped her. She grabbed my head in pleasured pain as I humped, my hands getting sweaty from gripping the bed. Eventually I released some sperm into her, and she let go of me, happily sighing. "Oh dang midnight already?" "Yea." She held on to me for the rest of the night, and I, still sweaty and sore, could not recover from that. It was all sudden shock, it had been like 5 years since my daughter was born, and well, I had not done it since. I laid in bed quietly as she slept on me, thinking of all the things that happened since middle school, and sighed. All that happened was just a coincidence. Then I knew one thing, is that they were just jealous I would get a beautiful wife, and because I was smart.

When I woke up, I could barely open my eyes. I fell back asleep in an instant, and Jackie nudged me awake. "Hmm?" "Wake up honey..." "Why?" "Its late." "The 12pm late or the 5am late." "The first one." I sat up quickly,and pulled my glasses on to see the sky was still dark, and the clock read 5:14 am. "Seriously?" She giggled at me, and I knew I fell for it again. She was always doing that, and I fell for it after a long time. "The kids still asleep?" "Ya know Anthony and Alex... They're always staying up late playing video games." "And Spring?" "Still asleep as always." I wondered why she kept giggling, but she just kissed me and went downstairs. After a while, I came downstairs. Anthony and Alex seemed to be half asleep, and I shook my head. "Boys you ready for school?" "We got suspended..." "What'd ya do know?" I asked, knowing my boys were preteen troublemakers. They always got suspended for one reason or another. They both remained silent and I got worried. "What did you boys do?" "He did it!" They blamed each other, and I stopped them. "Enough you two! Jeeze get along like damn brothers!" ""Brothers aren't friendly FYI (For Your Information)!" "Don't talk back to me young man!" "Be quiet! You weren't even in this!" I just stared at them for a long minute, and then looked down, then left to do my usual things. It hurt having your son snap back at you, then getting mad at you for something they did. I didn't know what to do anymore. My sons where future criminals, and I needed help with everything. Especially those trouble making boys. I thought parenting was easy,but now I see its not. But one thing is for sure, the next time they snap back at me, I'm shipping them off to Juvenile Hall no matter the cost...


End file.
